1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to transmitting and receiving a broadcasting stream for providing a digital broadcasting service, and more particularly, to transmitting and receiving a broadcasting stream including a subtitle data to reproduce a three-dimensional (3D) subtitle on a video screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital broadcasting system may provide a subtitle service on a video screen along with video content and audio content via a broadcast program.
A digital broadcast receiver receiving a broadcasting stream providing a digital broadcasting service restores and reproduces video content by decoding received video data. Also, the digital broadcast receiver may generate a subtitle by using subtitle data received together with the video data through the broadcasting stream, and compose the video content and the subtitle to be displayed together on a video screen.
Demands for 3D content having sense of reality and a 3D effect are increasing. Also, an amount of broadcasting content or broadcasting programs to be reproduced in 3D is increasing. A digital broadcasting receiving system that supports a 3D video may reproduce the 3D video by receiving 3D broadcasting content. Additional functions of the digital broadcasting receiving system are required to be changed according to change of reproducing method of broadcast content due to supply of 3D video broadcast content.